Bad Intentions
by xCeNaBaBiix
Summary: John and Dawn's relationship has been pretty rocky. Now there's a new girl around, and she helps John out with his relationship, and a few other things. They become really good friends, but later can't help falling for each other. Finished!
1. How They Met

Chapter 1  
  
John and Dawn Marie weren't your every day couple. They fought every day, and they fought over the littlest things. One night, after John came back to his apartment after spending a few hours with Randy, Dawn thought he'd been cheating on her.  
"Damn it Dawn! I am not fucking cheating on you! How could you accuse me of this?" Dawn just stared at him. He said impatiently, "Well?"  
"John, you come home every Saturday night smelling like a French whore!"  
John stared at her. He replied calmly, "That's Randy's fault. He's the one with all the girls!"  
Dawn still didn't believe him. "Okay John, keep lying to me."  
"I'm not lying, damn it!"  
"Whatever you say." She walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.  
He grabbed his jacket and yelled at the door. "Fine! Don't believe me!" He got his keys and his phone and stormed out to his car.  
This was probably the thousandth fight they've had in six months. She'd always yell at him for the smallest things, like not picking up his phone when she called, or not listening to her enough. To him, this was the last straw. He drove up to the nearest bar, walked in, sat down, and ordered a Corona. After five minutes, he finished drinking it and ordered another one. After 15 more minutes, he was really drunk. A girl walked up to the bar and ordered a Coke with rum. She looked over at John. "Hey. My name's Rose."  
John looked over at her. He spoke with a slur. "I'm John Cena." He took another drink of his beer.  
"Nice to meet ya John. Hey, you're that ghetto wrestler, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess I am. Why you askin?"  
"I've been watchin you since you debuted on Smackdown two years ago. You've always been my favorite, when you were a heel and face. You're one damn awesome wrestler."  
"Thanks Rose."  
Rose finally noticed how drunk he was. "John, are you okay? What happened?"  
"Damn right something happened! My girlfriend, Dawn, keeps accusing me of cheating on her, and I'm not. But she doesn't wanna believe me. We've fought so many times, and I can't take it anymore, so I came here. It seemed to be the perfect solution at the time."  
Rose looked at John sympathetically. "I'm sure that Dawn cares for you. She just probably isn't a very trusting woman, but I know she cares for you."  
John looked down at the floor and mumbled. "She should show it then."  
"John, she cares for you, believe me, I know it. Well, I can take you back to her place if you want."  
He looked over at her and smiled. "Aight, that's cool with me. Call her from my cell." He handed it to her.  
She looked for Dawn's number and found it. She called Dawn, and Dawn answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Dawn Marie, please?"  
"This is she. Who's this?"  
"My name is Rose."  
"Damn it! I knew he was cheating on me!"  
"Dawn, he's not cheating on you. He's very drunk, and I wanted to know where you lived so that I could take him over there."  
"Yeah right he's not cheating on me!"  
"Dawn, he really cares for you. And if he was cheating on you with me, God forbid, I wouldn't have called you about him."  
"Good point." She calmed down. "Okay, here's the address." Rose grabbed a cocktail napkin and a pen and wrote down Dawn's address. "Got it?"  
"Yep, got it Dawn. Thanks. I'll be over there in less than half an hour."  
"Thanks Rose. I'll see you soon."  
"See ya Dawn. Bye." They hung up.  
John looked over at Rose. "Thanks Rose. I owe you for this."  
Rose smiled at him. "You don't owe me anything John. I'm just trying to help."  
Rose helped John walk to her Mustang, and drove him to Dawn's apartment. Before he got out of the car, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks again, Rose."  
"Don't mention it John. Good luck with Dawn."  
"Thanks. It was great meeting you."  
"Same here. Bye John."  
"Bye Rose." He got up out of the car, took one step, and stumbled. Rose shut the car off and ran over to help him up. She picked him up, walked him to Dawn's door and knocked. Dawn opened the door and looked at the sick and drunk John. "Oh my god!" She grabbed his arm, put it around her shoulder, and brought him inside. Rose stood there and waited for Dawn to come back. "You must be Rose."  
"Yes I am. Nice to meet you Dawn."  
They shook hands. "Nice to meet you too. Thanks so much for bringing John back here. Is there any way that I can repay you?"  
Rose thought for a second. "Actually, I've been wanting to wrestle for the WWE. Is there a way you can help me?"  
"Yeah, I can help you there. I'll call Vince McMahon and talk to him for you. Is that all right?"  
Rose was excited. "Yeah! That's great! Thanks so much Dawn!"  
Dawn smiled. "You're welcome Rose. That's the least I can do." They shook hands again. "Bye. Drive safely!" Dawn called after Rose ran excitedly to her car. Rose got in the Mustang and drove back to her hotel. 


	2. Dawn and John's Breakup

Chapter 2  
  
Two days went by, and Rose was getting anxious to hear from Dawn about her meeting with the chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon himself. She really wanted to wrestle, and had been dreaming about it for years. But she began to think that Dawn hadn't called Vince.  
She'd been pacing the floor for about an hour, when finally her cell rang. She ran to the phone and quickly picked it up. She said excitedly. "Hello?"  
"What's up Rose? It's Dawn."  
"Hey. How are ya?"  
"I'm doin good thanks. Listen, I talked to Vince for you."  
Rose got excited. "Really? What did he say?"  
"He said he looks forward to meeting you, but he's going to call you first."  
Rose was happily shocked. "He wants to meet with me?"  
"Yep, he sure does. He might call you today."  
"Okay. Thanks so much Dawn. I owe you so much for this."  
"Nah, you don't have to pay me back. It's the least I can do for you. I told you that already."  
"Okay, if you say so."  
"Good luck Rose. I'm sure you won't need it, but I'll give it to ya anyways."  
"Thanks Dawn. Talk to ya later!"  
"Bye Rose." They hung up.  
Rose couldn't believe it. She might wrestle. She might fulfill her dream of becoming a diva for the WWE. In the middle of her happy thoughts, her phone rang again. She quickly picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, this is Vince McMahon. Can I please speak to Rose?"  
"This is she."  
"Hello Rose. It's nice to talk to you."  
"Right back at ya Mr. McMahon."  
"Please, call me Vince. Now, I would like to discuss your wrestling career with the WWE. Now I need to know your qualifications."  
"Well, I've been training since I was 14 and I've been wrestling for the past two years."  
"Very impressive, Rose. Where have you been wrestling?"  
"In OVW. I wrestled there under the name Rosita."  
"That was you? You had such great talent for a diva. You were one of the best I've ever seen."  
Rose beamed with pride. "Do you really think so sir?"  
"Yes, I sure do. What is that finisher of yours called?"  
"I call it the Diablo. It's like John Cena's Throwback, but instead of bouncing off the ropes, I climb on the top turnbuckle, flip off, grab my opponent's head and slam it face first into the mat."  
"I'm impressed. That move worked very effectively on your opponents. And you say you modeled it off of John Cena's Throwback? I have to give you points for that, because the Throwback is a great move."  
"Yeah, it is. It's one of my favorites."  
"Well Rose, I've decided. Since I've seen you wrestle very well in OVW, and that impressed me very much, I'm going to hire you to be the newest diva on Smackdown. You will debut on Thursday against Sable."  
Rose was incredibly ecstatic. "Thank you so much Mr. McMahon. I promise I will not let you down."  
"I know you won't, Rose. Welcome to Smackdown. I'm looking forward to seeing you on Thursday."  
"Me too sir! Thanks again!"  
"You're welcome. Bye." He hung up.  
Rose began thinking, Wow! I'm on Smackdown! This is a dream come true! Her phone rang again, interrupting more happy thoughts. It was Dawn. Her voice was shaking. "Rose, oh my god. Rose, I really need to talk to you."  
Rose became really concerned. "Dawn, what happened?"  
"Rose, John broke up with me." She began to bawl.  
"I am so sorry. Do you want me to come over?"  
"Yeah. Please come over."  
"I'll be right there." She hung up with Dawn, grabbed her purse and keys, ran to her car and drove off to Dawn's apartment. When she got there, she ran to the door and knocked.  
Dawn answered the door, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying. "Rose, I'm so glad to see you."  
Rose hugged her. "It'll be okay." She walked Dawn inside and sat her on the bed. She sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulder and patted her head. "Dawn, everything will be okay." Dawn buried her face in her hands. She began sobbing. Rose kept her arm around Dawn's shoulder to comfort her. As she did this, she began to think how much closer she and John could get. 


	3. Rose's New Friendship

Chapter 3  
  
After spending a few hours with Dawn, trying to calm her down, Rose drove to the bar where she first met John. She walked inside, and saw John sitting at the bar with his head down and a drink next to him. She walked over, sat next to him, and tapped his shoulder. "John, are you okay?"  
John lifted his head and just stared at her. He said shortly, "No." He put his head back down.  
Rose ordered the same drink as John. She looked over at John again. "John, I don't know why every time something bad happens, that you have to come here."  
John looked up at her. "I come in here when I'm a fucking mess. This helps me."  
Rose rubbed his back softly. "No John, this doesn't help you. This just makes everything else worse. Believe me, I know."  
He got really irritated. "No, you don't know! You haven't had anything like this happen in your perfect little life, have you?"  
Tears began forming in Rose's eyes. "John, I have been in this type of situation. So don't tell me that nothing like that has ever happened to me, okay?" She turned away from him to hide her tears.  
"Rose, you don't know! And stop acting like you care about me!" He took a sip of his vodka and turned away from her. "Just go away and leave me alone."  
More tears began to form in her eyes, and one rolled down her cheek. "But I do care about you. I want to help you."  
He looked at her with rage and tears in his eyes. "You want to help me? Leave me the hell alone! Dawn already called you, and you went over to support her. You don't care about me! I'm through talking to you." He turned away from her once and for all.  
She just stared at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. She got up, ran to her car, and drove off in tears to her apartment. When she got into her bedroom, she threw herself on her bed, stuffed her face in a pillow, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning, her cell phone woke her up. John was calling. She picked it up. "Hello?" she said groggily.  
"Yo, it's John."  
Rose had to decide if she wanted to hang up or talk to him. She decided to talk to him, since she really did care for him. Besides, he was drunk, so he couldn't have meant what he said.  
"Hey John. How are ya feeling?"  
"I'm feelin better. Listen, I want to apologize for what I said to you last night."  
She smiled. "John, don't apologize. I forgave you the moment you said it."  
He smiled too. "Aight. That's coo. Well, I heard you're a new diva on Smackdown."  
"Yeah, Vince hired me on the phone. He was impressed with my training background and my work in OVW. No meeting necessary."  
He sounded impressed with her too. "Damn girl, you must be really damn good for him to have hired you like that. I had to wrestle for him to hire me."  
"Well, you're a very talented wrestler. I'm not surprised that you made it."  
"Yo, maybe he'll give you a push this Thursday, seein that he's already lovin your skills."  
"You know what, I really don't mind what they storylines will be, but as long as I get to wrestle, I'll be happy."  
"Yeah, when you get the adrenaline pumpin out there, it's the best feelin in he world. And the fans, when they get behind you and support you like hell, you get a natural high there."  
"I know. Well, I'm gonna go. I'm gonna make some breakfast and go work out later. Wanna join me?"  
"Sure. Can I come over for breakfast too?"  
"Sure, why not? When are you gonna come over?"  
"How about now?"  
"Okay. Hurry up though!"  
"I will!" He hung up.  
Rose walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She then walked to her bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a sports bra. She walked back to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Before she took a sip of it, there was a knocking at her door. She ran to the door and opened it. There stood John in his shorts and a wife beater. "Yo, you got breakfast goin up in here?" He laughed and walked inside.  
She laughed with him. "Not yet man. I was about to start cooking."  
Rose walked to the kitchen and began to get toast, eggs, and bacon. She got out the pans and sprayed them with cooking spray. She turned on the heat and put the bacon in the pan. She looked over and saw John scrambling the eggs. "What are you doing?"  
John smiled. "Can't I help you cook breakfast?"  
She smiled back. "Yeah, whatever. Just go ahead and help."  
John finished scrambling the eggs and fried them. After about 15 minutes, they had finished cooking and were almost done eating. They then finished, got their stuff, and drove to the gym. 


	4. The Kiss

Chapter 4  
  
Rose and John were working out in the gym. John was lifting weights and Rose was on the treadmill. Everything was pretty silent between them, since they both were concentrating on their workouts. All of a sudden, her cell phone ringing broke the silence. She looked at the number and saw it was Dawn.  
"Hey Dawn, how are ya girl?"  
"I'm doin better, thanks. How are you doin?"  
"I'm good. I'm here at the gym. I gotta get ready for my debut on Thursday. You know I'm wrestling Sable, right?"  
"Damn, that's gonna be a good match. You'll kick her ass though."  
"Yeah, I bet I will. Though it will be great working with her."  
"Hey, do you mind if I came over to the gym and worked out with you?"  
Rose looked at John. She replied nervously, "Ah, that's really not a good idea. See...John's here with me."  
There was a pause. Dawn said softly. "He's there with you?"  
"Yeah. He is."  
Dawn got really pissed off. "What the hell are you doing there with him? He just broke up with me! I thought you were taking my side on this!"  
"Look, Dawn, I'm not taking anybody's side here. He's my friend and so are you. So don't get all bent out of shape and start yelling at me for trying to spend some time with my friend, okay? So just calm down."  
Dawn couldn't take it anymore. "You know what Rose?"  
"What Dawn?"  
Dawn hung up on her. Rose just looked at her cell phone, shocked at the way Dawn was acting. "What the hell crawled up her ass and died?"  
John looked over at Rose. "What did Dawn say?"  
Rose shrugged. "She got all pissed at me for working out with you. She even told me, again, that you broke up with her."  
John was shocked. He mumbled, "Lying bitch." He looked at Rose. "She broke up with me Rose. I didn't break up with her. If I did break up with her, I wouldn't have been drinking like I was. Instead, I would have been celebrating or some shit like that."  
Rose laughed. "You wanna get outta here and go do something?"  
"Aight. What do ya wanna do?"  
She shrugged. "How about go swimming?"  
John smiled. "Aight, sounds good. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they ran to her apartment.  
When they got there, Rose got her pink bikini and Jason Taylor t- shirt and went to change. She came out a few minutes later and grabbed her pink flip-flops. She looked at John. "Don't you have a swimsuit?"  
"Nope, I'll swim in my boxers."  
Rose just stared at him. "Whatever John."  
He smiled. "You know you like that, Rose."  
She smiled at him. "Shut up John. Let's go already."  
She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the apartment and walked to the pool.  
When they got to the pool, Rose threw the towels on the nearest chair. She ran to the deep end and jumped in. John ran after her and jumped in. They lifted their heads from underwater and looked at each other. Rose splashed John, and tried to swim away. Before she could get away from him, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her close to him. They just stood in the pool, staring at each other for a few minutes. John leaned forward, inching his way closer to her lips. Before John could kiss her, she playfully spit water in his face. He let go to wipe his face, and saw her try to get away again. This time he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. She didn't dare move, because she liked the feel of his arm around her waist. Before Rose could react, John quickly kissed her lips. Rose didn't know how to react, so she just let it happen. As John pulled back, they looked at each other, and smiled. 


	5. Confusion Begins

Chapter 5  
  
The next day at Smackdown, Rose was walking down the hall looking for Dawn's locker room. She walked down past John's locker room. He saw her and ran after her. "Yo! Rose!"  
She turned around and saw John. "Hey John. What's up?"  
"Nothin really. Listen, we gotta talk."  
"Sure. About what?"  
He looked down at the floor. "Uh...you remember what happened at the pool, right?"  
"Yeah, of course I do. Why?"  
"Well, can you forget that it happened? I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but I really don't want Dawn to find out."  
She just stared at him. "Okay John. Whatever you say man."  
He sighed with relief. "Thanks so much. You're a doll!" He kissed her cheek. "Well, I gotta run. Good luck against Sable!" He yelled as he ran off.  
Rose just stood there and watched him run. She started talking softly to herself. "What the hell was that all about? Why does he want me to forget about the kiss?" She turned around, and jumped.  
"Hello Rose." Dawn was standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.  
"Hey Dawn, I was just looking for you."  
She just stared at Rose. "What happened at the pool yesterday? What doesn't John want me to find out?"  
Rose crossed her arms. "Nothing Dawn. Nothing at all. Now move out of my way so I can get to my match." She began to walk off.  
Dawn grabbed her arm to stop her. "I don't think so, Rose. You're going to tell me what happened."  
"Why the hell do you care anyway? You broke up with him!"  
"I care because he still cares about me." She squeezed Rose's arm tighter. "Now tell me what happened."  
Rose took Dawn's hand and threw it at her. "You really want to know what happened? Okay, I'll tell you. He. Kissed. Me."  
Dawn stared at her with her eyes wide open. "What the hell?!"  
"Yup. He kissed me, smack dab on the lips." She smiled, just to piss Dawn off. "It was beautiful." Dawn lifted her hand up to slap Rose, but Rose caught her hand. With her other one, she slapped Dawn clear across the face. "Don't you dare try to hit me again. If you try to, I promise to do more than slap you. Got it?"  
Dawn glared at Rose with eyes full of fury. "Yeah, I got it." She wriggled her hand free and sulked off.  
  
After her match with Sable, Rose walked back to her locker room. As she walked in, she saw John sitting on her sofa, staring at her. "What the hell is your problem Rose?" She looked at John innocently. "What do you mean?"  
He got up and walked up and stood in her face. "Why did you slap Dawn?" "Because she got so pissed at me for kissing you, and she was about to hit me."  
"What? You told her? I thought you were going to forget about it!"  
"Well, she is my friend, or was, and I was not going to lie to her! Why do you even care about her so much? She dumped you, remember?"  
He calmed down a little bit. "Yeah, but I know that she still cares about me. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."  
Rose just stared at him and talked softly. "You still care for her, after all the shit she did to you?"  
"Yeah, I do. What's your problem, Rose?"  
She looked away. "Nothing. I'm fine." She began to pack up her stuff in her duffel bag. John handed her a few things. She looked at him coldly. "John, I don't need your help. I can do this myself."  
He backed away, dropping whatever he was holding on the floor. "Aight, you wanna be like that? Fine." He walked out of her locker room, slamming the door behind him.  
She stood there, as tears welled up in her eyes. She sat down on the couch and held her face in her hands. Just as she began to cry, someone knocked on her door. Thinking it was John, coming back for some last words, she walked to the door. "What the hell do you want?" She opened it, and there stood Charlie Haas.  
He looked at Rose. "Um...is this a bad time? Want me to come back later?"  
She wiped some of her tears away. "I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't mean to yell at you. Come on in."  
He walked in and sat down on her sofa. "So what was all that about?"  
She closed the door and sat next to Charlie. "Ah, just an argument between me and Cena. No big deal." She wiped away another tear.  
He looked at her sympathetically. "Are you sure it's no big deal?"  
"Yeah, don't worry about it." She quickly changed the subject. "So what's up?"  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something."  
"Shoot."  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...I was just wondering...maybe you wanna go have dinner with me?"  
She smiled. "Sure, that'd be great. Let me just finish packing up my stuff and we'll go, okay?"  
"All right. Want some help?"  
"Sure. That way we can leave sooner." She began to pack up her stuff. He started to help her. By 10:30 they were in Charlie's Pontiac GTO driving off to the nearest Tony Roma's. 


	6. Another New Friendship

Chapter 6  
  
While eating their dinner, Charlie asked Rose why she was so upset.  
She looked at him. "To put it in a nutshell, I really like John. But I think he still cares for Dawn and wants to get back together with her, so I probably won't have a chance with him." She went back to eating her salad.  
He took a sip of his Sprite. "Wow. I'm really sorry about that, Rose."  
"It's okay Charlie. It's not your fault." She began eating again.  
"I know, but still." She looked up and saw him give her a smile.  
She had finished eating and put down her fork. She wiped her mouth with her napkin, put it down on the table. She smiled back at him. "Thanks Charlie. That really means a lot to me, having someone I can talk to, and just...having someone that will be here for me when I need them."  
"Well, I'm glad that I can be that person. I'll always be here for you, whenever you need someone to talk to or whenever you need anything at all."  
"Thanks so much. You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm really glad that Vince put me on Smackdown. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met a friend like you."  
"I'm glad that he put you on Smackdown, too." They both looked at each other and smiled. "Rose?"  
"Yeah?" She asked, while looking at the dessert menu.  
"I'm just curious. Why do you like John, if he made you feel like shit?"  
She put down the menu. "Well, when I met him, the real him, for the first time, he was such a gentleman. He was really respectful, caring, and just a really great guy." She smiled. "And I remember talking to him, like really talking to him for the first time, and he made me melt." She sighed. "And when he looked at me, my heart melted because his eyes are so...well, I really can't describe them." Charlie was silent for a moment. She shrugged. "Well, you wanted to know why I liked him."  
He finally spoke. "Have you told him any of that?"  
"God no! Why would I do that?"  
"Maybe that would help him realize how much you care for him, and how lucky he is to have someone that likes him that much."  
She shrugged again. "Yeah. Maybe that would work. But who knows? Maybe he's not even the right guy for me." She turned to look out the window.  
Charlie saw her hand on the table and held it tightly. "Rose, look at me please." She turned to him. "Rose, one day, I know you will find the right man for you. I know this because you deserve to find the man of your dreams."  
She smiled at him and squeezed his hand tightly. "Thanks so much. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that." She let go of his hand and looked out the window again. In the middle of her thoughts of her dream man, she felt something vibrate. She took out her phone and saw the number, She turned to Charlie. "It's John."  
He looked at her. "Go ahead. Talk to him. It's okay."  
She answered the phone. "Hi John."  
"Hey Rose. Listen, I wanna apologize if I upset you earlier. I really didn't mean to."  
"It's okay. I forgive you. So what's up?"  
"Well, nothin really. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go met me somewhere tomorrow so we can talk."  
"Sure. Where do you wanna meet?"  
"There's a li'l cafe down the road from tha huge Best Buy. It's the New York Cafe. Have ya heard of it?"  
"Yeah, and I've been there a couple of times. How about we meet there about noonish. Sound good?"  
"Aight, noon it is. I'm a see you tommorrow!"  
"Okay John. Bye!" She hung up.  
Charlie looked at her. "So? What did he say?"  
"Well, he apologized for upsetting me earlier, and he wants to meet up with me tomorrow to talk." She smiled.  
"Sweet. Let's hope that he wants to talk abou the two of you. 'Cause you know I want you to be happy, right?"  
She smiled. "Yeah, I hope so too." She looked at the clock on her phone. "Holy shit! It's 11:30! I gotta get some sleep. I have to do an autograph signing tomorrow. I can't wait. So many people to meet!"  
Charlie picked up the check that the waiter dropped off and looked inside at the price. He dug into his pocket for a couple of twenties and left them on the table. "Okay, let's get you back to your hotel."  
She picked up her purse and shoved her phone inside of it. "Actually, I need to go get my car. Can you drop me off at the arena?"  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go."  
They walked out of the restaurant, out to his car, and drove off to the arena.  
  
As Rose walked over to her car, she saw a shadowy figure laying on the ground. She slowly approached the figure. As she bent over, she saw the fugure's face and gaped in shock.  
It was John. 


	7. Heartbreak

Chapter 7  
  
John was lying on the floor, breathing deeply and slowly and had his hand on his forehead. He had a few cuts on the rest of his face, but nothing serious.  
Rose sat next to him, picked up his head and placed it in her lap. "Oh my God! John, what happened?!"  
John opened his eyes, and cringed in pain. "Someone tried to jack your car. I had to stop him." He slowly tried to sit up.  
She helped him sit up, and put her arm around his shoulder. "Wow. Thanks John. That was really, well...sweet of you."  
He slowly tured his head around and looked at her. "Well, I care about ya girl. You know that, right?"  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks so much. Are you okay though?"  
"Ah, I'll be aight. I can handle pain."  
"I know. So do you know who tried to steal it?"  
"Nah, it was juss some punk. I wasn't gonna let him touch your kitty." He laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothin." He kept laughing.  
She gently nudged his arm. "Come on! Tell me."  
"Aight, fine. I think it's really cute that you called your Stang 'Kitty'." He laughed a little harder, then held his side. "Ah damn it! It hurts when I laugh hard."  
She rubbed his back. "Then don't laugh so hard dumbass!" He looked at her. "I'm only kidding. Come on, let me help you up. I'll take you to your apartment." She put his arm around her shoulder and slowly picked him up to his feet. They walked to her car, where she helped him into the car. She drove off to his apartment.  
It took her a while to get him upstairs and into his room. She walked him to his bed and had him lay down. He sighed. "Ah, thanks Rose."  
"Don't mention it. Just relax, okay?"  
"Aight." She began to take off his shirt. "Damn Rose. You want me that much?" He laughed, and had to hold his side again.  
She laughed too. "Whatever. I'm just trying to help you." She saw the bruises he had on his arms and his body. "Holy hell! Who beat the shit outta you?"  
"Like I said, some punk, who's ass I gotta kick."  
She laughed again. "Okay. Now hang on a second okay? I'll be right back."  
"Aight. I'll be waiting..." He waited until she walked into the bathroom. He yelled to her. "I'm waiting with my shirt off and laying in the bed!" He laughed softly. He heard her giggling as she walked to the kitchen.  
She came back a few minutes later with two rags. One was soaked in really warm water; the other was wrapped around a bag of ice. She knelt next to the bed and put the ice on one of his big bruises. "Damn, that's cold!"  
She smiled at him. "That's why it's called ice." He poked her side. She jumped up. "Hey! Don't do that! I'm ticklish there! Besides, I gotta take care of you."  
He smiled at her. "Aight. Work your magic girl."  
She held the warm, moist rag in her hand. "Now this is going to sting a li'l bit."  
"You know I got a high tolerance for pain."  
She laughed. "Whatever you say, Captain Invincible." She started to wipe the blood from his cuts. He cringed a little bit. "Told you it would sting."  
He smiled. "Yeah, it did. But that's aight. You're bein gentle about it."  
"Yeah, okay. Ya know, I don't have to be gentle. I could be rough." She winked.  
He laughed. "Naw, I like the gentle you. It's sweet."  
She started to smile again and went back to cleaning his cuts. After most of the blood was off his face, he fell asleep. She went to go sit on the sofa. She sat there, watching him sleep peacefully. After a few minutes, she got up and kissed his cheek. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Before she reached it, John's phone began to vibrate. She walked over and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Hi. Can I talk to John please?"  
"Um, he's sleeping right now, Can I give him a message for you?"  
"Yeah. This is his girlfriend Julia. Can you have him call me when he wakes up?" Rose was completely silent. "Hello?"  
"Sorry about that. Sure, I'll tell him."  
"Thanks." She hung up.  
Rose just stared at the phone. She put it down, found a pad and paper, and wrote, 'John, your girlfriend Julia called. She wants you to call her back. Hope you feel better! Love, Rose'. She grabbed her purse, and walked to her car. As she sat in the driver's seat, she had her hands on the steering wheel. The car was on, but remained motionless. Rose just sat there with tears streaming down her face. 


	8. A New Romance Begins

Chapter 8  
  
John woke up the next morning, sore and he had a huge headache. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to take a couple of Advil. He got a cup and filled it with water. Then he opened another cupboard and took out the bottle of Advil. He took two out and put the bottle back. He put the tablets in his mouth and drank the water. After that he put the cup in the sink and looked around. He finally noticed that Rose wasn't there. Then he saw the note on the table. He walked over and read it. After he read it, he put it down, leaned on the table, and shook his head. "Damn, that girl is crazy." He picked up his phone and called Julia.  
"Hello?"  
"Yo Julia. It's John."  
"Hey babe. How are ya?"  
"Look, Jules, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend."  
She was silent for a moment. "You mean, we're breaking up?" She started sniffling.  
"Julia, we were never goin out. Your sister tried to hook us up, but it never worked. I'm sorry if right now you're goin to cry. But just so you know, I still want to be friends with you. You can count on me for anything at all. Just call me up and I'll help you with whatever you need. I just hope that we can still talk to each other."  
"You know what John?"  
"What?"  
"I never want to speak to you again." She hung up.  
He looked at the phone for a second. "Damn, I was hopin we could stay friends. But, I guess that's life." He put his phone down and walked to the sofa. He sat there for a few minutes, and then grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels until he came up to The Simpsons. He watched it almost until the end, because that's when he heard someone knocking on his door. He quickly got up and opened the door.  
"Hey John. How're ya feelin?"  
He was surprised. "Rose, what are ya doin here?"  
"What? Can't I come and check up on ya?"  
"Well, yeah. That's nice of you."  
They stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other. Rose was the fist to speak. "Well, can I come in?"  
"Yeah, no problem." He let her in. "Sorry about that."  
She walked in and sat on the sofa. "Don't worry about it. So, how are you doin?"  
He closed the door and sat next to her. "I'm doin a lot better, thanks to you." He smiled at her.  
She quickly changed the subject. "So did you call Julia back?"  
"Yeah, I did when I woke up. And just a little info for you, she's not my girlfriend."  
She stared at him. "Oh really?"  
"Yeah, she isn't. Her sister actually tried to hook us up, but it didn't work out. I was actually hoping to be friends with her, but since she got her facts mixed up, she hates my guts." He looked a little sad.  
Rose rubbed his back. "Damn, that's gotta suck. But hell, that's her loss."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"So, do you feel up to going out with me for the day?"  
He looked up at her quickly. "Damn right I am. I'm always up to doin stuff with you."  
She turned away to hide the fact that she was blushing. After a few moments she looked back at John. "Well, go change."  
"Aight." He walked to his bedroom and closed the door. A second later he came out again. He began to flex. "You sure you want me to cover my bod?"  
She laughed. "Do you really want me to answer that?"  
"Nah, I was only kiddin." He walked back into the bedroom. About ten minutes later, he walked out wearing a Red Sox jersey, a Red Sox cap, jean shorts, and his black and white Converse. He modeled it for Rose. "You like the outfit?"  
Rose laughed. "Hell no!"  
He looked at her confused. "Why not?"  
She smiled. "I'm a Yankee fan."  
He smiled too. "No wonder."  
"You didn't know I was a Yankee fan?"  
"Naw, but I do now. But you know what?"  
"What?"  
"You're gonna have to live with me wearin this."  
"Whatever, I'll be able to live with it. Come on, let's go already."  
They walked out to Rose's car and drove off.  
  
At 5 o'clock that afternoon, they walked back into John's apartment talking about the movie Van Helsing. They sat on the sofa and chatted for a half an hour. Rose looked at the clock. "Damn, I gotta go."  
John looked at her, not wanting her to leave. "Why do you have to leave?"  
"'Cause the Yankees are playin, and I know you don't wanna watch them."  
He laughed. "Yeah, I don't. And the Red Sox are playin too. And I know you don't wanna watch them either."  
She laughed. "Yeah, I don't." She walked to the door and he followed. She turned around to face him. "I'll see ya later."  
He smiled at her. "Thanks for the great day Rose. Well, thanks for everything."  
"Don't worry about it John." She gently touched his arm.  
He looked at her hand on his arm, and slowly leaned in to kiss her. She saw this, and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips touched, and they shared a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled back, they both looked at each other and smiled. John broke the silence. "I'll see you soon Rose."  
"Damn right you will." She winked at him and walked out of his apartment and to her car. 


	9. The Romance Blossoms

Chapter 9  
  
Next Thursday on Smackdown, Rose was in her locker room getting ready. She was thinking about John, and why she and him hadn't talked since they kissed. While she was thinking, she heard her cell ring. She ran and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Damn Rose, can't you call your sister to tell her you're a pro wrestler?"  
"Nikki! My god, I'm sorry I forgot to call you people! Have you told Suzie and Hannah yet?"  
"Yeah, and they're kinda pissed too."  
Rose laughed. "Well, they'll have to get over that. Did you talk to mom and dad yet?"  
"Nah, I figured you'd want to call and tell them."  
"Yeah, I'll call them later." Someone knocked on the door. "Hang on a second Nikki." She pulled the phone away and yelled. "Come in!" John walked in. Her heart skipped a beat. She smiled and went back to the phone. "Nikki, can I call you later?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"John just walked in."  
"Oh, okay. I'll talk to ya later!"  
"Talk to ya later sis. Love ya!"  
"Love ya too. Bye girl!" She hung up.  
Rose looked at John. "Sorry about that. My sister called to bitch at me for not callin her and tellin her that I'm a wrestler." She laughed.  
"You forgot to call your sister? Damn."  
"Well, I forget things really easily."  
"Aight. Well there's somethin I need to ask ya."  
"What do you need?"  
"It's nothin like that. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted a manager for your match. 'Cause you know Rico is gonna try to help Miss Jackie win."  
"Okay, sounds good. We should go now, 'cause my match is up next."  
"Aight, let's go." He offered his arm. She took it. They walked down the hall, arm in arm, to their match.  
  
After her match, Rose ran down the hall to her locker room, followed by John.  
He yelled to her. "Rose, wait up!"  
She yelled back. "I gotta call my mom before I forget!" She got to her door, opened it up and ran to her duffel bag.  
He finally had caught up to her. "Why didn't you call her earlier?"  
She started looking through her bag. "Because I was gettin ready for my match." She kept looking.  
"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed. You wanna go out to dinner with me after this?"  
She found her phone and pulled it out of the bag. "Yeah, just come back after you get changed, okay?"  
"Aight, I will. See ya soon." He walked out.  
She dialed her mom's number. After a few rings, she answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey mom. How are ya?"  
"Rose, I was wondering when you'd call! I hear you have some news for me."  
"Really? Who told you that?"  
"Suzie called me up and told me. Now what's the big news?"  
"Well, I am now a professional wrestler."  
"Wow! Honey, I'm so proud of you!"  
"Thanks mom. I've already had two matches, and I won both of them."  
"I'm so happy for you, sweetie. Well, your dad and I are going to go out to see Van Helsing. Have you seen it yet?"  
"Yeah, John and I went to go see it."  
"Who's John?"  
"Oh, he's a wrestler here too. Me and him became really good friends."  
"Really now? Well then, I gotta meet him sometime soon."  
"Yeah mom, you really do. He's sweet, kind, caring, and very respectful."  
"Rose, it sounds to me like he's more than a friend."  
"We're only friends, mom." She paused. "But I really want to be more than that someday."  
"Well, I hope you will be. We're gonna go now."  
"Okay. I love you mom!"  
"I love you too."  
"Tell dad I say hi and I love him."  
"Okay, will do. Bye sweetie."  
"Bye mom." She hung up. She stuffed her phone into one of the pockets in her bag and began to pack up her stuff.  
John walked up and stood in the doorway. He watched her pack up. "You done yet?" He smiled.  
She looked up at him and smiled too. "Give me a minute. Just chill for a sec."  
He kept smiling. "Aight. I'll just stand here."  
She looked up at him and replied sarcastically. "Go sit down, smartass." She sat on the bench and began unlacing her boots.  
He walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Do you want any help with those?" He pointed at her boots.  
She looked up at him and smiled. "No, but if you want to help me you can."  
He walked over to her and unlaced her other boot. He took it off and grabbed her sneaker. He slipped it on her foot and tied the laces. "There. Are you done with your other foot yet?"  
She tied her laces. "Yep, I'm done now. You ready?"  
He had his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."  
"All right." She grabbed her duffel bag and walked out. John walked out after her. He shut her door, made sure it was locked, and walked with her to his car. They got in and drove to the nearest Steak n Shake. 


	10. A New Couple?

Chapter 10  
  
The next day, Rose's cell phone woke her up. It was her friend Jeff.  
"Hello?" she asked groggily.  
"Sorry for wakin ya up."  
"It's cool. What's up Jeff?"  
"I had to call you to tell you the great news."  
"What happened?"  
"I was training at the gym yesterday, and Vince McMahon came to watch. But I didn't know this because I was in a match with this guy who was just starting out. I ended up pinning him, and I heard clapping. So I turn around, and I see him clapping. We ended up talking for a while, him, me and my trainer...and guess what?"  
"What?"  
"He hired me. I'm now officially a professional wrestler."  
"That's great! I'm happy for you!"  
"Thanks. He put me on Raw."  
"Aw damn it!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm on Smackdown."  
"Aw damn. Oh well, we'll still be able to chill sometimes, right?"  
"Yeah, you, me, and John can chill together."  
"How'd you get to know Cena?"  
"Long story. I'll fill you in later."  
"That's actually a good thing 'cause I gotta start training for my first match on Monday. I'm goin against Rob Conway."  
"Well, I'm a definitely watch that. You're gonna kick his ass, right?"  
"Oh, hell yeah."  
"Good. I'll let you go."  
"Talk to ya later Rose."  
"Bye Jeff." She hung up.  
She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She opened her fridge and saw that she had basically nothing to eat. She went back to her room and walked to her closet. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants, her Derek Jeter t-shirt, and a pair of flip-flops and changed into them. She picked up her keys from the table and grabbed her purse. She walked out to her car and drove to the nearest supermarket.  
  
An hour later, she walked to her door, where she found a note taped to it. She tore the note off and read it. "'Rose, I want to talk to you about something pretty big. Please call me soon. Love, John.'" She stared at the note. She began thinking to herself, What is he talking about? What's the big news he has to tell me? She put the note in the bag and opened her door. She put the bag on the kitchen counter and went looking around the place for her cell phone. When she found it, she tried to turn it on, but the battery had died. "Damn you! You had to fuckin die on me?" She looked around for her charger, but couldn't find it anywhere. "Shit! I can't even find the goddamn charger! How the hell am I supposed to call John when my cell is dead and the charger is nowhere in sight, and my fuckin house phone is disconnected? Fuck!" She threw her phone on the sofa and paced the room for a few minutes. She walked to her stereo to put on the radio. She sat down on the sofa, and just let the music sink in. The song Everytime came on in a few minutes, and Rose started to hum it without even knowing she was. When she realized she was humming it, she immediately began thinking of John. She started to think out loud. "Holy shit! I'm falling for John!" She began smiling. "I need to call him and tell him how I feel." She began thinking for a moment. "I wonder if Charlie will mind letting me use his phone to call John." She grabbed her car keys, ran out of her house, locked the door, and ran to her car. She sped off out of the parking lot and drove off to Charlie's place.  
Meanwhile, at John's apartment, he was sitting on his sofa flipping through the channels, when suddenly, something caught his eye. Spike TV was showing the commercial for the next WWE Experience. It showed a clip of Rose's match with Miss Jackie. He began to smile, remembering their joyous celebration after she won the match. He started talking to himself. "Wow, she's so talented, so beautiful, and just so...perfect." He'd fallen head over heels in love with her. "That's it, I've decided. I'm going to ask her out." He sat back and thought about her. All of a sudden, his cell rang. He looked at the number, and didn't recognize it, but he picked it up anyway. "Hello?"  
"Hey John. It's Rose. I really need to talk to you about something." 


	11. Regretting To Ask

Chapter 11  
  
John was silent for a second. "Really? I have to talk to you, too."  
"Oh. Well, go ahead."  
"Aight. I was just wonderin...maybe you wanna go out with me for dinner tomorrow night?"  
She smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to go out to dinner with you."  
"Coo. Now what did you wanna talk to me about?"  
She paused for a second. "Um, I'll tell you at dinner tomorrow night. Okay?"  
"Aight. So where do you wanna go?"  
"Hmm, how about Roadhouse?"  
"Sounds good. What time should I pick you up?"  
"Is 7:30 okay with you?"  
"That's perfect. I'll pick you up at 7:30."  
"Okay. Bye John!"  
"Peace out Rose."  
She hung up the phone and looked at Charlie. "Damn it!"  
"Why didn't you ask him, Rose?"  
"I don't know! I got nervous, okay?"  
"Okay, okay, okay. So you're gonna ask him tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna ask him tomorrow at dinner."  
"Okay, good." He sat down on his sofa and started watching T.V.  
"Hey Charlie?"  
He looked over at her. "Yeah Rose?"  
"Thanks for lettin me use your phone."  
"You're welcome."  
When John hung up the phone, he slapped his forehead. "Dumbass! I should have asked her! I was just so nervous that I was going to screw it up!" He sat down on his sofa and shook his head. "That's it! I'm askin her tomorrow at dinner. No matter what."  
  
The next morning after Rose had gotten dressed and ate her breakfast, she decided to go train. She wanted to go with Jeff, John, and Sable. She got her phone and called Jeff up.  
"Yo Rose. What's up?"  
"Nothin at all, man. I was just wonderin if ya wanna go train with me, John, and Sable today at Shorty's Gym."  
"Yeah, I'll go. What time should I be there?"  
"How about 2?"  
"I'll be there."  
"Okay. See ya later!"  
"Peace."  
She hung up the phone and called John. "Hey John."  
"What's up, Rose?"  
"Nothin at all. Do you wanna go train with my friend Jeff, Sable, and me at Shorty's Gym?"  
"Sure. I'll be there. What time, though?"  
"Is 2 okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there. Peace out girl."  
"Bye John!" She hung up the phone and called Sable.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Sable. It's Rose."  
"Oh, hey girl. How's it goin?"  
"Good, good. Listen, you wanna go train with my friend, John, and me today down at Shorty's?"  
"Yeah. What time should I be there?"  
"At 2. Is that okay?"  
"Sure. I'll be there. See ya later!" She hung up.  
Rose hung up the phone and sat back on the sofa. Everything was set for the three of them to train.  
  
At 2:16, Rose pulled up to Shorty's. She saw John's car and smiled. She parked next to it, grabbed her bag and walked inside. She walked into the girl's locker room, put her back into a locker and walked out. She saw Jeff, John, and Sable talking to each other. She walked over to them. "Hey guys."  
"Hey girl." Sable said.  
"What's up Rose?" Jeff said.  
John smiled at her. "What up?"  
"So, do you guys wanna have a match, or what?"  
"What kind of match?" Jeff asked.  
"How about you two against us?" Sable suggested.  
Rose nodded. "Sounds good to me." She looked at John and smiled. "Get ready to get your ass handed to you."  
He looked back at her. "I wouldn't get too cocky there, sweetheart. You don't know who you're goin up against." He began to flex.  
She laughed. "Are you trying to impress me? 'Cause it's not working." She rolled into the ring. Jeff whispered to Sable. "You know they're into each other, right?"  
She nodded. "It's obvious. They keep flirting with each other." She rolled into the ring. Jeff got in after her.  
Rose finally thought of something. "We need a ref for this match. I'll go find someone." She got out of the ring and walked off. She got back into the ring roughly 10 minutes later with a ref. She looked at the three of them. "You all ready?" They all nodded. "Okay. You two in that corner, we'll take this one." She looked at Sable. "You wanna go in first, or should I?"  
Sable patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Rose. I got this."  
Rose got out of the ring, leaving Sable in with John. "Go get him, girl."  
The ref yelled start, and the match was underway. 


	12. The Kiss That Changed Everything

Chapter 12  
  
Sable and John started the match. They circled the ring once, and Sable ran for a clothesline on John, but John ducked and waited for her to turn around. She stopped and turned around. He grabbed her and threw her into the corner. He ran for a clothesline, but she reversed it and elbowed him in the face. She ran behind him and gave him a bulldog. She ran against the ropes, bounced off and gave John an elbow drop. She picked him up, but he reversed it and punched her in the gut a couple times until he knocked her down. He went and tagged Jeff in. Jeff got in and threw her into a corner. He went over to her and gave her several chops to the chest. As she was doubled over, he attempted a DDT. She punched him in the gut until he let go. She punched him in the face a few times and then gave him a standing dropkick. She tagged Rose in. Rose got in, picked him up and gave him a DDT. She went for a pin. 1...2...and a kick out. She picked him up again and threw him against the ropes. When he came back, she went for a clothesline. He ducked and gave her a German suplex. He tagged John in. John picked her up and gave her a belly-to-belly suplex. He went for a pin. 1...2...and she kicked out. He got up and bounced against the ropes and pulled off the 5-Knuckle Shuffle. He pumped up his shoes and waited for her to get up. When she did, he went to kick her, but she grabbed his leg. She spun him around and dropkicked him. She ran and tagged Sable. Sable ran and knocked Jeff off the apron. As she went to take care of John, he kicked her in the gut and picked her up on his shoulders. He pulled off the F-U. After he knocked Rose off the apron, he went for the pin. 1...2...3! John and Jeff had won the match. John got up and went to go celebrate with Jeff while Rose went to take care of Sable.  
John got back into the ring. "Damn, you girls are some tough competition. But you'll never be able to beat me or Jeff." He changed where his attention went. "Sable, I didn't hurt you too badly, did I? Are you doin aight?"  
She looked up at John. "Don't worry, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me that badly."  
"Good."  
Rose looked up at John. "Hey John."  
"Yeah?"  
She smiled. "I bet you I could beat you in a match."  
He smiled. "Oh really? You wanna wrestle me? One on one?"  
"Yeah, unless you're too chicken."  
"Aight, you're on."  
Jeff was walking Sable out. He yelled over to them. "Hey guys!"  
Rose answered. "Yeah?"  
"I'm gonna take Sable home. Brock can't come pick her up."  
"Okay. See ya later Jeff!"  
"Bye Rose! Bye John!" He and Sable walked out.  
John and Rose were in the ring setting up the rules for their match.  
"How about we have a submission match?" Rose suggested.  
"Aight. Let's go."  
"Okay."  
They began to circle each other for a while then John went for her. She tripped him and put him in a headlock. He slowly got up and threw her against the ropes. When she ran back in his direction, he clotheslined her. When she got up he picked her up and delivered a sidewalk slam. When he went to pick her up again, she battled out of it, punching him in the gut until he let go. She went to kick him, but her grabbed her foot. She gave him an enziguiri and knocked him down. She picked him up and threw him into a corner. She ran and dropkicked him. He she went to pick him up again, he kicked her in the gut and gave her a suplex. He ran and bounced off the ropes for the 5-Knuckle Shuffle, but he tripped on the skirt on the ring and fell on top of Rose. She looked up at him and saw him smiling. She began to smile, too. He leaned in to kiss her. She kept smiling and let him kiss her. They made out for a few more seconds, then stopped and looked at each other. They began to smile again. 


	13. Together At Last

Chapter 13  
  
That night at dinner, John and Rose sat silently, exchanging glances every once in a while. Finally, Rose spoke up.  
"So, who won that match today?"  
John sipped his coke. "Which one?"  
"Our match."  
"Oh, I dunno." He shrugged and looked away from her. He began thinking.  
Sensing something was wrong, Rose became concerned. "John, what's wrong?"  
He looked at her. "Nothin is wrong. I'm juss thinkin." He looked away from her again.  
"Thinkin about what?" He didn't answer. "Okay, fine." She picked up the menu and began looking at it.  
John finally turned around and looked at her. Rose noticed, but she didn't say anything. "Rose?"  
She lowered the menu. "Yeah John?"  
"Rose, I wanna ask you somethin."  
"What do you want to ask me?"  
He paused for a second. He took another sip of his coke and took a deep breath. "Rose, do you wanna..." He paused again. "Rose, will you be my girl?"  
She smiled. "That's what you wanted to ask me? And it took you this long to ask?"  
He laughed softly. "Yeah, it did take me a while, I guess." He paused. "So will you?"  
She looked at him. "What do you think?" She paused, heightening the suspense for him. "Of course I will!"  
He let out a sigh. "Whew! I could've sworn you were gonna say no."  
"Why would you think that John? You know I really care about you."  
"Yeah, I know. But still."  
"Okay." She just looked at him for a few seconds. "You wanna know somethin funny?"  
"What?"  
"I was gonna ask you out tonight." She laughed.  
He laughed with her. "Farreal?"  
"Yeah."  
"So why didn't you ask me?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I was nervous I guess. Can you blame me?"  
"Nah, I can't blame you."  
She smiled coyly. "I know." She changed the subject. "So when did you realize that you liked me so much?"  
"Today, when I was watchin TV."  
"Watching TV made you think of me?"  
"Well, I was flipping through the channels and I saw the clip from Smackdown where you beat Miss Jackie. Then I remembered how happy you were when you won. Juss thinkin about that smile on your face made me realize how special you are."  
She smiled and began blushing. "My smile made you realize that I'm special? Damn, I feel like luckiest girl in the world right now."  
He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Rose, I'm the lucky one here."  
She smiled again. "Aw, stop it!" She slapped his hand away playfully.  
They sat quietly together for a few more minutes. John slowly got up and sat next to Rose. He tapped her shoulder, and she turned around. He leaned over and kissed her lips. She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He assed a little tongue and started to caress her back. She began to rub his back. Then they stopped and Rose mouthed, Let's get out of here.  
John nodded and took care of the check. They walked out to John's car, got in, and drove off to Rose's apartment. When they got there, they walked into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
After John left, Rose got out her journal and wrote in an entry for the day. "Dear Journal,  
John and me are now officially a couple, and I didn't have to ask him. He asked me! And he actually thought I was going to say no. How could he think that? I absolutely love him! And now I know he's a really passionate person. LOL Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow. John and I are driving to Los Angeles to go see Raw and to go see Jeff. Good night my dear friend!  
Love, Rose"  
She closed her journal and put it away. She crawled into bed and shut the lights off. She drifted off to sleep, to later have sweet dreams of her new boyfriend. 


End file.
